. The investigator proposes to identify and characterize genes from M. avium that are important in the pathogenicity of this organism through molecular and functional analyses of genomic DNA, recombinant molecules from genomic libraries and complementary DNA (cDNA) libraries produced from messenger RNA isolated from M. avium bacilii.